


The Throne of the Sith - UPDATED VERSION

by reylolove44



Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: To celebrate the success of this story and to honor it's almost 1 year birthday, I am reuploading this story with edits made by my very close friend. It also will includes some extra ideas I've been adding to it to make it even more smutty and enjoyable (since it was requested). You can find the original version here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13531940/1/The-Throne-of-the-Sith I hope you like this new version. Thank you for all of your support on this story! *SMUT WARNING*Rey and Ben are pulled into a dream together that shows them on the Throne of the Sith. What they see is beyond anything they could have imagined. An exploration into their sexuality and desires for one another. *Very intimate, so be warned. A lot of smut, like, tons of it* ;)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Dream

It had been four months since the Battle of Crait. Four months since they had been together to stand up against the Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren offered the galaxy to Rey. She refused. Kylo was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order while Rey was continuing her training to become a true Jedi. No matter how hard they try to focus, their minds always seem to wander back to what could have been. Four months later, the scene plays through their minds constantly. How could it have gone differently? How could they have worked it out so they could be together? These questions were what kept these two Force users up at night. No one knew their struggle. No one knew how each felt about the other.

On one particular night, lightyears away, Kylo Ren and Rey were each falling asleep. They had no idea, but both were pulled into another Force bond as they slept. Their dreams bled into one and the scene was set for the two Force users. Through the dream, Kylo and Rey stood before each other in the throne room of the Sith. Kylo was dressed in black as always and Rey wore a long, black dress similar to the clothing material Kylo wore. They walked towards each other without any words spoken between them and stopped once their faces were centimeters away. Their eyes stared hungrily at each other before their lips met with a burst of passion. The kissing continued for several moments before Rey broke away and grasped Kylo's hand in hers. She led him to the throne and threw him in the seat before climbing on top of his lap.

Their lips connected once again hungrily as Rey's hands cupped Kylo's face. Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey and gripped her shoulders tightly. He pulled her dress down from her shoulders to expose her collarbone, kissing it ravenously. His teeth grazed her skin until it reached Rey's neck and he nipped at her there, relishing the moan coming from Rey's parted lips. It was a hungry, insatiable moan. Kylo growled at the noise Rey made and nipped her again, sucking hard on the skin to mark her for his own. He sucked on multiple points of her neck and shoulders, smiling wickedly as Rey whimpered and moaned nonstop.

Rey ran her hands through Kylo's hair and gripped his thick locks tightly as she kissed his forehead and then sucked on his ear, drawing a groan from his lips. She let her hands run to the hem of his shirt and slid it off quickly, gripping his chest tightly once he was bare before her.  
Kylo pulled down her dress to expose her breasts and growled as he felt her nipples against his exposed chest. Rey started grinding against his hips and could feel how hard he was beneath her, which spurred her to faster movements on him. Kylo quickly brought his lips to her ear, sucking on her earlobe as she whimpered breathily.

“You are mine, my Empress. Only mine. I am the only one who is allowed to touch you,” he whispered in a growl.

“Do you understand my dear?” he asked with a jolt of his hips, making Rey cry out in arousal.

“Yes, Kylo! Yes, Supreme Leader!” Rey breathed as she felt her neck being sucked on once again.

Kylo brought his lips to one of Rey's breasts and sucked on her nipple hungrily while he massaged the other bosom in his large hand. With his other hand he cupped her bottom and squeezed roughly making Rey shout out in pleasure. Rey pulled away slightly and started pulling down his pants while Kylo slipped her dress off expertly. They were now naked before one another and Rey plunged herself down onto Kylo's hardness. Both moaned with desire, their cries of arousal filling the entire throne room.

“That’s it my Rey. Give in to your lust. Give in to the darkness,” Kylo purred as the sound of his hips slapping against Rey’s echoes all around them. Rey growls and grabs his chin with her hand. She feels him shudder beneath him and rolls her hips back and forth with a grin on her face.

“Make me cum, Kylo. Hard,” she growled. 

Rey gasps as Kylo quickly picks her up and sits her down on the throne. He pumps in and out of her at record speed, pistoning with a wildness that drives them both of the edge. Rey screams as they both cum together, their juices mixing together splendidly.

Kylo and Rey watched their alternate selves with wide eyes. Rey gasped aloud, stunned what she had just witnessed. Both eyes of the dark Force users whipped around to stare at them, eyes glowing bright red. Before they could do anything, the dream ended suddenly.

Across the galaxy, Rey and Kylo were both fully awake and trying to process the dream they just had. Their hearts were racing and they couldn't believe what they had seen. Kylo saw what he always wanted to do with the woman he loved. He was saddened by the possible darkness inside the girl who pulled him to the light. Seeing her as this dark version was not what he had thought she would be if she had joined him. The Dark Side changed everything about her. 

On the other side of the galaxy, Rey had seen what she had been fearing all her life. The girl saw the darkness within her she tried to hide for so long. She couldn't help but feel aroused by seeing Kylo like this. She tried to deny her feelings for him but knew she wouldn't truly give herself to him unless he became Ben Solo once more. There was a part of her that still wished she took his hand four months ago. But after she broke his heart, this dream of being with Ben was no longer possible. The dream kept them awake for a little while longer before both settled back into sleep.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Rey awoke early the next morning, the vivid Force bond dream still running through her mind. She sat at the edge of her bed and began reliving what she saw. As she sat on her bed, Rey felt the familiar pull of the Force bond and knew he was with her again. Although they hadn’t seen one another for what felt like centuries, the familiar comfort she felt whenever he was near instantly flooded back to her.

Kylo stood beside the bed and looked down on the girl he had longed to see again. She met his gaze and saw the softness in his eyes he reserved only for her. Wordlessly she invited him to join her on the bed and he quickly sat beside her, careful not to scare her away. He so badly wanted to show her how much she meant to him, but knew this was reality and not the dream they witnessed last night. The silence between them stretched for what seemed like an eternity. After a deep breath, Rey cleared her throat.

"Did you...did you see it too?" Rey asked softly as she turned to face Kylo.

"I did...but I had no idea the Force could connect us through dreams," he responded with wonder. 

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and struggled to keep himself from falling into them.

"I can't believe the Force would have shown something... something like this to us," Rey continued.

"Are you really surprised? Rey, I know you feel the tension between us. It's always been there," Kylo replied as he moved slowly closer. 

He was pleased when she didn't back away from him.

"No, I'm not surprised. I have always felt the tension, but I feel it for Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. I sense him more and more each day, but I think I know how I can reach him," Rey responded, a hint of a smile in her eyes as she closed the gap between them.

They were just a breath away from one another. Her eyes wandered from his eyes to his lips, lingering on them longer than she planned. Kylo watched her with great interest and couldn't help but let a small smile flash on his face for just a moment.

"Rey, I have seen the darkness inside you. If you let it in, you and I can rule the galaxy together. You can't deny how strong you are when you access your anger.”

"And you can't deny the Light keeps pulling at you, Ben. Let me help you come back to the Light, back to your mother...back to me.”

"It's too late for me, Rey, I can’t-"

"Yes, you can! Ben, I love you." 

Rey pressed her lips against Kylo's in such a rush he had no time to react. Their lips connected in an explosive spark as they sank into one another. When she pulled back, she saw how Kylo was taken aback by her sudden confession and kiss. A blush began to spread across her face as he stared at her soundlessly. 

"I can no longer deny what I feel for you, Ben. It has pained me I have failed to bring you back to the Light with me. My heart aches for you and you alone. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I simply can't ignore my love for you. If only you could-“

Rey was silenced by Kylo's lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his arms held her tightly. 

"You have no idea what you mean to me, Rey. I would do anything for you. It has been so hard for me to ignore the pull to the Light because it is you. It's always been you," he spoke softly with tears in his eyes. 

He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her. Rey's eyes began to water at his words as she listened to him continue. 

"I have been wishing for your love and now I see it plainly. I know I can't align myself with the dark anymore. The only good thing it brought me was meeting you.”

"Oh Ben…" Rey whispered.

"I love you, Rey. I have always loved you. You are the only thing driving me every day. You are the only one for me." 

He kissed her gently and wiped the tears away with a brush of his thumb.

"Tell me where you are, Ben. Let me take you away from the First Order," Rey spoke softly running her hand along his cheek.

"They would capture you. Even though I am the Supreme Leader, I can't risk your life, Rey. I won't let you put yourself at risk for me. You are my everything and I can’t lose you. Not again,” he replied, dropping his head. 

Rey tilted his head back up with her finger and gazed at him with a look sending him to the ends of the galaxy. 

"I've come for you once before and we made it out. I'm coming for you whether you like it or not," Rey stated with a mischievous grin playing across her lips. 

The chuckle she heard from the man holding her was Ben Solo and it melted her heart. Ben kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'm just above Coruscant. I'll be waiting for you," he whispered. 

Before she could kiss him again, the Force bond ended and Ben vanished from view. She was disappointed in the abrupt ending to their bond but immediately got off her bed and packed her things. She snuck around the Resistance Base until she came to her X-Wing and fired it up. Rey punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and began her mission to bring Ben back home.


	2. The Exploration Begins

The blur of hyperspace changed back to the starry blackness once Rey dropped out of lightspeed. She was just above the planet Coruscant. Gazing out the viewport in awe, her eyes raked across the vast number of lights seeming to cover the entire planet.

‘A planet of cities, will wonders never cease,’ she thought to herself. As she started to orbit the planet system, she looked ahead and saw Ben's Star Destroyer. 

"Ben," she whispered into their bond, reaching out to him with her feelings. Rey didn't have to wait too long before she heard his voice speak back to her. 

"Rey," his voice replied, filling her entire body with heat and desire. 

The way he was able to say her name, the way it rolled off his tongue did such things to her. Rey drew closer to his Star Destroyer and listened intently to his instructions. 

"Land in the second hanger bay on the far side of the ship," Ben began to speak through their bond. 

"There will be no one there to notice you since it is not used often. You will be able to land, and then I will come to you," he continued.

As Rey made her way to the second hanger, she did find it was completely empty. No ships. No troopers. 

'Why even have this hanger at all?' she thought. 

‘This is my private hanger. No one else uses it except for me,’ Ben replied through their bond. 

Something about the way he said these words make Rey tremble with excitement. 

Her landing inside the hanger went smoothly and she carefully leapt out of the cockpit, taking in her surroundings. Rey smiled as she felt the warming presence of Ben fill her through their bond. As she turned to face him, she was caught instantly in his embrace, his arms wrapping around her securely. She nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed deeply, taking in his scent as she encircled her arms around his waist. They stood like this, just holding one another, for several minutes. It felt like an eternity to the pair. Giving Ben a gentle squeeze, Rey lifted her head off his chest slightly so she could look up at the tall man. He gazed down at her and Rey blushed at the way his eyes twinkled just like the stars she saw on Jakku all those nights alone. Ben brushed a finger along her jaw until it rested under her chin, tilting her head up gently. 

"You'll never be alone again," he spoke softly. 

Rey's eyes brimmed with tears at his words. Ben smiled gently and leaned down to press his lips against hers slowly. Rey completely melted into the kiss and was thankful to have Ben's arms wrapped around her. Otherwise she felt she would have melted into the floor. Her hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. She gently pressed her tongue against his lips, wordlessly asking for entry. Ben instantly parted his lips and their tongues connected, battling one another for control as if they were engaged in a lightsaber duel. 

“I'll beat you again,” Rey teased through their bond as her tongue continued to lap over Ben’s.

“Only because I'll let you win,” Ben teased back as he lifted her into his arms and walked her over to a nearby wall. 

Ben pushed her against the wall and let his body press against her, being careful not to completely crush her. Their lips continued to move as one and a moan escaped Ben as he felt Rey's fingers run into his hair.

“I've wanted to do this for so long,” Rey confessed into their bond. 

Ben brought his lips from her small mouth and let them travel down her chin to her throat, relishing the soft sigh Rey made.

"Rey, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you,” he replied through their bond, a grin spreading across his face Rey felt against her skin. 

As he began to gently suck on her throat, Rey let out a sharp gasp in surprise. Ben pulled back quickly, concerned he had hurt her. He looked into her eyes and found she was looking back at him with desire, making him think back to their shared dream. Quickly Rey took matters into her own hands and flipped Ben so his back was now against the wall, her lips quickly on his again.

She wrapped one leg around his leg as she leaned into him and moaned as she felt his hands grasp her butt, pulling her closer to him. Ben gave her a gently squeeze and began to moan as he felt Rey start to grind against him. She smiled against his lips before pulling back to look up into his flushed face. Rey stared into his eyes and sighed, looking down suddenly towards the floor and dropping her leg down from his waist. Her hands rested on his chest and Ben could see a blush creep across her face.

"Rey? Is everything ok?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. 

'I went too fast,' he thought to himself. 

'I've ruined everything.' 

Rey took a deep breath and looked back up into Ben's face. She heard his concern and knew she had to make sure he knew he wasn't at fault for anything.

"I just…I've never really been physical like this before. In our dream, I…the darker version of me seemed so confident and looked like she was making you feel like nothing else. I…Ben, I love you, more than words can truly say. I just…I just…I don't know if I can make you feel as wonderful as what I saw in the dream. I fear you might want more and I feel like I'm not enough for you intimacy wise, especially since I'm not on the Dark Side. I don't know what I'm doing and I -“

Rey was cut off by Ben's lips on hers. He pulled back, his lips inches from hers with his warm breath tickling her pink ones, so full from their love. 

"Listen to me, Rey. I have loved you since the day we met. Yes, I've wanted to have you join me on the Dark Side and thought it was the only way we could be together. And yes, our dream took place on the Throne of the Sith. But, Rey," he paused, taking her face into his hands and wiping away a stray tear. 

"I love you no matter what. And in terms of how you make me feel…well, let me show you.”

Ben gently caressed her cheek with his hand. It was ungloved, which made Rey tremble. He only took off his gloves for her. It was a symbol of trust. Ben closed his eyes and opened up his mind to Rey, unlocking all the doors he trained to keep locked for so long. Images and feelings, everything regarding Rey came flooding from his mind into hers. She felt all of his emotions for her from when he interrogated her on Starkiller Base, to when they first touched hands on Ahch-To. Rey saw it all and tears streaked down her cheeks as the love she felt from him poured into her. Ben opened his eyes again as they returned back to the present, rubbing her back softly as he let everything sink in for Rey. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"You are everything to me, Rey. You always have been and you always will be," he whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly.

He then pulled her close and hugged her tightly, resting his head on top of hers as he felt her nuzzle against his chest once more. His fingers ran up and down her spine as he continued pouring his heart out to the love of his life.

"The way you make me feel is unlike anything anyone has ever made me feel. You light a fire inside me. Every time I see you, I have such a difficult time trying to control myself. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only person in this entire galaxy who has seen me and accepts me for who I am. You are the only one who fought at my side and went to stand with me when no one else would. And the fact you love me…it's more than I truly deserve.”

Rey pulled back to look at Ben when he finished speaking. Her hand rested against his cheek and she watched as he turned his face so his lips were pressed against her palm, feeling tingles run down her spine at his touch. He turned back to look at her and pulled her in close so their faces were just barely apart. 

"And as for intimacy…it's something I look forward to exploring with you," he spoke seductively, letting his lips graze hers gently before pulling back with a sensual smile.

Rey blushed and before she could respond, she was lifted over his shoulder and carried away from the hanger. She held on as tightly as she could as Ben ran through the halls to one of the elevator lifts. He carried her over his shoulder, his hand resting on her butt as they moved into the elevator. He punched in one of the numbers quickly and the elevator began to move. 

"Where are we going? And what are we doing?" he heard Rey ask over his shoulder. 

He squeezed her butt which elicited a shocked gasp from her, causing him to grin mischievously. The elevator door opened and he sprinted down the corridor until he came to a door. He opened it and as they stepped inside, his response nearly sent Rey to Tatooine. 

"We're going to explore.”

Ben's words rattled Rey and she felt a tingling sensation course through her body at his velvety answer. She always wished to be with Ben in every way. But to have this happening for real, it was difficult for Rey to keep herself from completely losing it before they even began. With Rey still thrown over his shoulder, Ben walked over to his bed at the end of his room and placed her down on the soft mattress. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before working his way down to her neck.

Ben felt himself harden as he watched Rey writhe on his bed and could hardly contain himself. Rey moved her fingers down Ben's chest to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull at it. He helped her yank it off and she threw it across the room, causing Ben to chuckle at the action and a smile to spread across Rey's lips he just loved beyond words. She ran her fingers along his bare chest and traced each contour with her lips, feeling him shudder at her touch. 

"When I saw you like this on Ahch-To, I could barely focus," Rey whispered across his skin.

She sat up to kiss his lips as he began to undo her wrappings and pull up her shirt. Once her chest was bare before him, Ben ogled at the sight. Rey felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as Ben drank in the beautiful woman before him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as he pushed her back onto the bed They reveled in the connection of their nakedness against one another. 

“I could hear your thoughts that night. They drove me mad with hunger and lust for you,” Ben panted against her lips. 

Rey whimpered at his words as her arms slid around his neck to hold him close. Her nipples were erect against his torso and Ben leaned down to take one into his mouth. Rey moaned loudly and began to move beneath Ben as he sucked at her breast. He moved his other hand to caress her other bosom, fondling it and causing her to moan and whimper even more. His mouth moved to her other nipple and his hand switched to fondle her other breast, making sure each beautiful mound deserved his full attention.

"Oh…yessss…Ben…oh, god…what you're doing to me…" Rey moaned in between heavy breaths. 

Ben moved his way back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. She could feel his hardness through his trousers and sighed as he spread her legs and pushed against her covered pussy, causing her to become more wet than she already was. He began grinding against her and watched as her breasts slowly shimmied with each of his movements. 

"You drive me wild, Rey," Ben replied. 

Each word was separated by a thrust causing more delicious moan to escape Rey's beautiful lips, which he claimed for his own once again. He then let his lips trail down her body, leaving kisses driving Rey mad with desire for the man she loved. While leaving a kiss near her bellybutton, Ben slowly pulled down her pants so she was completely naked before him. He kissed his way up her leg and thigh once he removed her pants completely. Every kiss felt like fire on Rey's skin and she continued to writhe on his bed, making Ben even harder for her. As he kissed her thigh, Rey gasped when she suddenly felt his hot breath pass over her most sensitive place, so wet from everything Ben had been doing to her.

Ben traced his fingertips up her legs sensitively, grinning mischievously at the pleasure he was giving his love. He gently kissed the top of her mound and was rewarded with a deep sigh from Rey as she gripped the bedsheets tightly. Ben repeated the action, but a little lower this time. He continued these sensual kisses until Rey felt something she never thought possible. 

“Ohh Ben…wha…what are you doing there? It feels…so…good,” Rey whimpered. Ben chuckled and kissed her mound again, flicking his tongue playfully along her slit. Rey gasped at the sensation and moaned once more.

“As I’ve told you, Rey. You drive me wild. And you make me very…very…hungry…” Ben growled in responses. 

Without another word, Ben flicked his tongue over her slit again. He repeated this action several times, licking up and down her wetness. Rey groaned loudly as Ben's tongue slid inside her wet pussy, running it seductively up and down so slowly against the inner walls of her mound. Rey gripped the bedsheets tighter as Ben plunged deeper into her vagina, sucking on her womanhood as his hands gripped her hips to keep her steady. He began to suck deeper and Rey clasped her hands onto his head, begging him through whimpers to keep going. He was more than happy to oblige.

“You're so delicious, Rey and…so…so…wet,” he spoke through their bond. 

His lips continued to suck and lick her glorious womanhood, urging her to cum with his incredible mouth. Rey felt herself coming to a high she had never experienced before.

"BEN!" she screamed as he sucked one last time and she came all around him. 

Ben lapped up every last drop as Rey came down from her climax, breathing heavily from everything this man made her feel. Her breasts rose and fell deliciously and Ben licked his lips at the sight of them. He crawled up so he was beside her, his face pulled into a passionate kiss from Rey. When they pulled away, he smiled widely at her.

“Much better than any dream,” she whispered through their bond.

“Mmmm Rey…you can say that again,” Ben murmurs back. 

His lips brush against hers gently. Rey pressed deeper into the kiss and they both exhaled with a moan. She then pushed him so he was on his back, letting her breasts dangle in front of his face. He took one bosom into his mouth as Rey made her way to his pants. As she gripped his erection through his pants, Ben moaned into her the valley between her breasts. Rey began to relieve him of his pants, looking at him with a sneaky glint in her eye. She nearly sent Ben over the edge as he heard two words from her making him grow even harder. 

"My turn,” she growled.


	3. I Can't Get Enough of You

Rey pulled down Ben's pants and gasped in awe at what she saw in front of her. He was fully erect, standing at attention and so, so massive. She smiled up at Ben as she moved closer to his penis, gripping it with her hand and causing him to groan in pleasure. Rey moved her breasts so they brushed against it, causing Ben to writhe beneath her, bringing a smile to Rey's lips. She was pleased she could make him feel this way. Gripping his erection tighter in her small hand, she began to stroke up and down along the tall shaft, watching as Ben let his head fall back onto the bed, his lips parted.

"God, Rey…you are…unbelievable," Ben panted as she continued to caress him with her hand. 

She grinned and continued her movements, watching as Ben seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the bed. Deep moans left his lips constantly as her hand sped up. Just when Ben thought he was going to come undone completely, he felt Rey stop. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. Then his eyes widened when he saw what she was planning next.

Tentatively, Rey lowered her face close to his manhood, giving him a gentle nuzzle with her cheek. Ben shuddered at the touch and watched as she moved to kiss his tip, her tongue sliding slowly across it seductively. Rey locked eyes with him and then opened her mouth to take in his tip, causing Ben to groan deeply. He threw back his head as she sank down further onto his cock, unraveling at the sensations of her mouth and tongue combined. Rey continued to pump a few more times before she began lightly sucking on him, which drove Ben more wild than ever. 

Rey was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having him in her mouth. She especially loved the way his silky tip felt. Rey would pause her bobbing to give the tip some extra love and care. Ben watched as she licked across the top of his slit. Her magnificent tongue bathed him in her saliva. He couldn’t help but grunt in pleasure with how amazingly talented her mouth was. When Rey moved one hand to stroke his mighty shaft and the other to massage his balls, Ben couldn't hold out any longer and finally came. As his seed spilled all about, Rey licked up every last drop. She did not want to waste any of it. Ben panted heavily as his orgasm washed over his massive body. Rey smiled as she kissed her way back up his body before landing on his lips, her bosoms flush against him. She kissed his lips softly. After catching his breath, he rolled her over to lay on top of her, looking down at the woman he loved more than anything in the galaxy. 

"I…there are no words Rey, truly. You made me feel so amazing. No one has ever treated me this way…or cared for me the way you do. I…I truly love you, Rey," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers in such a way the fire in her started anew. 

Rey laced her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, bringing him close so they were skin to skin. She moaned into his mouth when he gently grasped one of her breasts. 

"I love you Ben, more than words can truly say" she breathed out just before his lips were on hers again, taking the breath from her. 

Rey could feel his erection starting to return and ground her soaking wet pussy onto his thigh. Ben groaned and quickly took both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, taking her lips again greedily as he brushed the tip of his pussy against her wet folds. They both sighed and shuddered at the intimate contact and looked into each other's eyes. Ben looked at her, questioning with his eyes if he could. Rey smiled back seductively and kissed him once more. 

"Let's keep exploring, Ben,” she breathed. 

At her words, Ben brought his lips to hers firmly, holding her arms still above her head as he began to push into her slowly. Rey cried out into his mouth as she felt herself expand so his cock would fit inside her, perfectly it seemed. Ben slowly dragged his manhood out before pushing it back in slowly once again, grunting at the pleasure he felt from being inside her. She felt so tight on his cock and he almost lost it then and there. He wanted to make their coupling last as long as he could, stretching out how good this felt.  
Rey moaned and writhed beneath him. She tried to get her wrists out of his grasp so she could pull him down for another kiss. Ben plunged into her just then, stopping her escape as she moaned louder than she had yet. He continued to ride her, in and out, in and out, feeling her start to adjust to him.

"Oh Ben…you feel…so good…inside me…" Rey panted each time he pushed into her. 

He went deeply and slowly to draw out the feeling, even though he wanted to go really fast. As he continued his deep thrusts, he slowly let go of Rey's wrists and moved his hands so they held her breasts, squeezing them firmly with his large hands. and causing her to moan, a delicious sound he relished more and more each time he heard it hiss from her lips. He pinched her nipples slightly and stared hungrily as Rey arched her back in response. Ben thrust even deeper and began to pick up his pace. He just couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her now.

"Ben…Ben…Ben…I need your mouth on me…" Rey whimpered in desire. 

Ben was all too happy to oblige as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her perky nipple as Rey gripped the bed sheet tightly. As his pace increased faster and faster, Ben let out a cry of passion as he felt Rey's hands clamp onto his ass and squeeze roughly. She was matching him thrust for thrust, trying to pull him deeper inside her. He plunged into the depths of the woman he loved, making her his, marking her at last like she marked him so long ago.

"Ngh, Rey…you're so tight…I'm…I…I'm going to…" Ben stammered as he continued to pound into Rey. 

She squeezed his ass once more and caused him to grunt in such a way she gasped in pleasure. Smiling up at him, she leaned up just enough to lick at his nipple.

'Come inside me, Ben…let go,' she whispered in his mind. 

It pushed Ben completely over the edge. A few more thrusts and his seed spilled into her, a mighty roar escaping his lips and Rey cried out and milked his cock with her own juices, mixing together at last. Ben collapsed on top of Rey, his massive penis still throbbing inside her with his head resting in between her beautiful, swollen bosoms. He wrapped his arms around her as Rey stroked his hair, both of them breathing heavily. Ben looked up towards Rey, kissing the side of her breast before locking eyes with her.

"Rey, I've never done this with anyone before. You have made me feel so good…better than I've felt in a long, long time. I love you so much," he breathed, still panting as adrenaline still coursed through his body after their lovemaking. 

Rey smiled, her eyes shimmering slightly. She pressed a kiss on the top of his head gently yet so full of passion and love.

“You could have fooled me, Ben. You are remarkable, truly,” she replied as she rested her hand against his cheek.

“I’m serious, Rey. All my life I never thought I would be worthy enough for anyone. When you came into my life, I knew I had to do everything I could to help you see how special you really are. You deserve all the love in the world…in the whole galaxy,” he spoke, turning his hand to kiss her palm. 

His large hand wrapped around hers as she moaned at the sensual kisses he gave her.

"I am yours, Ben. I've always been yours and always will be. I love you more," she breathed back. 

Ben hugged her and they basked in the glow of their sex. However, it wasn't long before they were both ready again. As Ben pulled his cock from her, Rey moved to sit on his lap, relishing the feeling of his member so close to her pussy and longing for more contact. Ben smiled and leaned in close, kissing her neck gently but seductively. His kisses sent tremors through Rey's body. 

“All you have to do is ask,” Ben whispered through their bond before nipping her neck playfully and causing Rey to moan a breathy gasp.

“Please Ben, there's so much more to discover,” she replied through their bond and sending Ben's heart racing. 

He ran his lips across Rey's neck and shoulder, relishing the fact she was naked sitting on his lap, asking for more from him. He dreamed about being with her in all ways besides physically. But to hear her want him, need him, it was almost too much for him. Almost. He kissed her swollen lips gently before turning her around so she sat on his lap with her back against his chest. They were both dripping in sweat, but did not care. Their love and desire was too strong to ignore and they finally had the chance to give themselves to one another. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and plunged into her from behind, eliciting a gasp from her perfect lips. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" he whispered into her ear as he thrust into her again.

"How long Ben?" she breathed back, loving his cock inside her pussy. 

Ben kept one arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand trailed down her stomach to her vagina, already so wet again. Smiling at her arousal, he plunged into her again and began to rub her pussy as his cock moved in and out of her slowly.

"I've wanted you since the day we met. I wanted to take you for my own for so…so…long," he spoke slowly, his cock helping to emphasize his words. 

Rey continued to moan and gasp, especially with his hand on her womanhood and the way he rubbed his hand back and forth, pushing her closer to release.

"Oh Ben…" Rey sighed.

"I wanted to kiss your beautiful, full lips. I wanted to feel your chest against mine. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and hold you tight," Ben breathed into her ear, picking up his pace on his thrusts with his manhood slightly as he stuck one finger inside Rey's wet vagina along with his shaft. 

After hearing her sigh, he slid two more fingers in her and rubbed more and more filling her entrance completely! Rey couldn't believe what he was making her feel and wanted more, more, more.

"Ngh…Ben…Ben…" she shouted.

"I wanted to rip off your wraps so I could suck your titties, your neck, your nipples," he continued with a particularly deep thrust sending Rey forward onto the mattress. 

Ben climbed on top of her and thrust even deeper as Rey laid on her elbows.

"I wanted to make love to you and give you everything I have, everything I am," he breathed once more into her ear before trailing kisses down her back. 

Rey continued to groan and Ben picked up his pace, slamming into her as they both grunted in pleasure. After several more deep thrusts from behind, Rey exploded with his name on her lips. Ben pulled her up so her back was against his chest once again, wrapping one arm around her stomach and the other wrapping gently around her neck. Rey reached one hand up and kissed him deeply, sending Ben into a flurry of thrusts before he came inside her yet again.

"REY!" he shouted before they collapsed on the bed once more. 

They laid in each other's embrace, panting and letting the afterglow bathe over them as before. Rey cuddled into Ben's arm and kissed his cheek lovingly. She looked into his handsome face, and grinned widely.

"You must have read my mind, Ben. This is what I wanted you to do to me," she replied. 

A smile spread across Ben's face before Rey pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
